


Truth

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: If you were to ask Renee on any given day what she thought about Bloodhound, she wouldn't be able to give you an answer.
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Kudos: 23





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is late.

If you were to ask Renee on any given day what she thought about Bloodhound, she wouldn't be able to give you an answer. Not because she preferred not to have her words twisted into gossip, but because despite all the times she's spent around them, she doesn't know enough about them to form an opinion on who they are.

She has her core group --Natalie, Elliott, Makoa-- and she sticks close to them more than any of the others, gives them her time and attention. But for the other legends? She knows what she observes and Hound, more often than not, is a closed book. 

Their bird is named Artur and he is not the first. They speak a dead language and believe in the Old Gods. They have a strong moral code and accept their victories with minimal fanfare. Their sense of humor is dry and they laugh at their own jokes. 

They're dangerous and they hold back. 

She sees Revenant goad them into fights, pick at their patience and dare them to rise to the challenges he sets. She sees them respond with wise words and sharp wit and she waits for the day that someone pushes too far. 

It leaves her feeling restless, like she's waiting for a storm to hit. It's a feeling that follows her out of the Arena and into the facilities that they call home during the open season. She walks through the halls and shivers under the tension in the air.

She finds them and asks them a question. 

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" They ask instead of answering and she feels wound tight, feels jittery with anticipation when they turn to look at her, feels like she's been scraped out and put together wrong. 

She shrugs, tries to hide behind simple curiosity, and knows without them saying that she isn't very good at hiding.

"Everyone's hiding something." 

They hum, tilt their head back to look up at the bird circling above their head. There are many Arturs, she knows, but this current one looks the same as all the others. 

"I don't think the world needs to know my full measure." They say and she doesn't know what that means. "Everyone has their truths. That doesn't mean that they need to be told." 

"What if the truth is important?" 

They pause, consider her words, and she feels that same tension again, like a string pulled taught and threatening to snap. 

"What if it's not?" 

"Wouldn't you like to be known by someone?" She asks, changes tact, because she has Natalie, Elliott, Makoa, but she doesn't know if they can say the same about anyone else. "The world may not deserve to know you, but there has to be someone that does." 

And just like that the tension fades, not with an explosion or a cry or the snap of a thread, but with a sigh through a respirator as Hound seems to lose a little bit of their regality. For a moment they look vulnerable and pained and human and she breathes out her own sigh in relief. 

"There was, once." They blink and she doesn't comment on the shine of tears in their eyes. "But not anymore."

…

If you were to ask Renee on any given day what she thought about Bloodhound, she'd tell you the truth. 

She won't tell you that Artur is one of many and named after their uncle. She won't tell you that they come from a village of people that speak a dead language and believe in the Old Gods. She won't tell you that they have doubted their own moral code and delight in their victories just as much as everyone else. She won't tell you that they feel deeply and cry without shame.

Their truths do not deserve to be twisted into gossip.

So she'll tell you that despite all the time they now spend together, she doesn't know enough about them to form an opinion on who they are. 


End file.
